User talk:Kelis98
New categories Hi Kelis98. Thank for your contribution, in particular your corrections. However the categories your are adding for the dungeons pages are not presently suitable, so I am going to revert those edits. However, every proposal for the articles, wikis, etc. are welcome and can always been discussed with the community (talk pages, forum). Thanks. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) As we have indicated to you, any new categories addition has to beforehand proposed to the community and discussed (talk page or forum). We have currently an over-categorisation issue that is discussed. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:16, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I wish more wikis followed the same rules (every one seems to be different in some way), but alright how do you hide them? (Kelis98 (talk) 22:27, April 4, 2017 (UTC)) :No, despite general rules related to Wikia as a whole that are thus common to the wikis, each wiki have more or less local different rules. For example Zeldapedia and Xenoblade Wiki for which I am a member of the teams, have different local rules. What does your question ("how to hide them") mean exactly? It is not so clear to me. Do you mean those comments? In this case, people let them in their talk page and sometimes create a talk page archive when comments become too numerous. WiseAdventurer (talk) 22:38, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I know, usually I learn a wikis rules by someone telling me when I do something (such as here). Yes I mean this section, because I understand your point and see no use to keep them around, so how do you create one of these "achieves". (Kelis98 (talk) 22:52, April 4, 2017 (UTC)) :Pardon the butt-in, but... I had some experience of doing the Archives from other wikia. You copy/paste all your former topics onto your archived page, which you would call it "Kelis98/Archive1". After you done create that page, you empty your talk page. Then paste the link at top of your talk page. Heck, you can customizing the box for the archive thingy. But that required more links to cover them, if you want to keep your stuffs together in one page. :Oh, and it's "Archive" if you don't know - Achieve is actually "obtain" word, not lock-up or something. recording old stuffs up. :Again, please pardon me for butting in, WiseAdventurer and Kelis. I just wish to give out a helping hand. FredCat 09:42, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you FredCat100 for your answer to Kelis98, I did not previously carefully see that the end of sentence above was a question! This is also very nice to share it for anyone on your user page. WiseAdventurer (talk) 10:01, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :::You're welcome. At least that serves its purpose. And I was able to recognizing what Kelis was talking about. If you need to learn more, you can ask Deltaneos (one of admins in Yu-Gi-Oh!). He was the one gave me a lesson of how to get my length talk page archived. FredCat 12:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Gut Check Challenge Hey, since the names are so similar, I merged the quest page with the mini-game page. There's not really enough content to justify splitting them into two, so I feel that it works better as sort of a footnote on the quest page. Just to explain why I rolled back your edits; often times here, we'll have mini-games merged with their locations, and that's what's happened with the Flight Range, for example. —'Ceiling Master' 22:32, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Alright, it's fine I guess, I edited the page to make it more of a mix of the two. (Kelis98 (talk) 00:15, April 8, 2017 (UTC)) :That works, a section header was a good idea. Thanks for working with us! —'Ceiling Master' 02:16, April 8, 2017 (UTC)